


Oh What a Tangled Web

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies: The Next Generation [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Chuck (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Making Friends, Willow, Jamie, Joey and Maria attempt to explain to Damian just how they know each other. It goes about as well as can be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What a Tangled Web

"Alright," Damian blows out a breath as he looks at the four of them. "Explain it to me again." 

Willow Bartowski smiles. "Okay. My Mom..." She points to Jamie Winchester. "And his dad grew up together. Sort of like weird hunter cousins. Their dads worked together on cases and Jamie's dad and uncle stayed at my mom's house a lot growing up." 

"Winchesters and Singers, man," Jamie says. 

"But Willow's mother's maiden name is Walker," Damian says, obviously confused again. 

"Spy name," Willow tells him. "Her real last name was Singer." 

Damian takes a breath and nods. "Alright." 

"Now," Willow goes on. "My Mom and Joey's Mom..." she points to Joey Rogers. "Were old spy partners, part of a group called the CAT Squad." 

"The what?" 

"CAT Squad." 

Joey laughs. "Clandestine Attack Team." 

Damian stares at them. "Squad." 

"Yes." 

"The Clandestine attack team...squad."

Willow nods, trying not to laugh. "We know." 

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Damian tells them. "And my older brother is Timothy Drake. So that is saying something." 

"We know," Joey repeats. 

Damian shakes his head out and turns to Maria. "How do you come into all this?" 

She shrugs. "My dad's Iron Man. He's got his fingers in everything. He hired Willow's dad, he's worked with Jamie's mom, and he works with Joey's dad, too. Avengers, you know. Whatever." 

Damian blinks. "This is ridiculous." 

Jamie grins. "We know."


End file.
